La belle et la bête
by Idiotheque
Summary: Une journée banale commence pour Kelly, mais elle-ci remarque que Gustavo se comporte bizarrement ... aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ?


**Titre : **_La belle et la bête._

**Auteur :** _Idiotheque._

**Rating :** _K._

**Pairing :** _Gustavo/Kelly._

**Disclaimer :** _La série ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à Scott Fellows et Nickelodeon._

**Notes :** _Couple très étrange, je sais bien. Ceux qui connaissent la série comprendront pourquoi. Mais pourtant, je les vois bien ensembles, ces deux-là ! Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur Big Time Rush. J'adore cette série, qui est malheureusement peu connue en France. D'ailleurs, il y a très peu de fiction en français sur Big Time Rush, mais c'est un honneur pour moi d'y contribuer. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

Une journée normale débutait pour le grand Gustavo Rocque. Dans quelques minutes, Kelly arriverait, son bloc note sous le bras, comme à son habitude. Une nouvelle fois, elle demanderait à Gustavo où sont passés les garçons. Et encore une fois, Gustavo lui répondrait qu'ils étaient une fois de plus, en retard.

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est effectivement ce qui arriva. Kelly était là.

- Où sont les garçons ?

- En retard … comme d'habitude.

Kelly grimaça, s'attendant à un des accès de colère habituel de son patron. Mais il n'en fut rien. Gustavo, pour une fois, resta parfaitement calme. Assis à son bureau, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi serein. Mais cela était loin, très loin, de rassurer Kelly.

- Gustavo ? Risqua-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

Gustavo se contenta de sourire sans lui répondre. Un instant plus tard, Kendall, James, Carlos et Logan firent leur arrivée.

- Désolé Gustavo, s'excusa aussitôt Kendall. On était …

- Peu importe, coupa sèchement le producteur.

Il se leva de son bureau, et retrouva soudain son si célèbre regard terrifiant.

- _AU STUDIO ! TOUT DE SUITE !_

Kelly soupira, tandis les quatre garçons s'exécutaient sans discuter (ce qui était, il fallait le dire, plutôt inhabituel chez eux, mais il valait mieux évier de s'attirer les foudres d'un Gustavo Rocques en colère). La jeune assistante avait beau être souvent exaspérée par le caractère de son patron, elle n'en restait pas moins très attachée à lui. Et si Gustavo commençait à se comporter bizarrement, et bien … elle était concernée, en quelque sortes.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement. Les garçons devaient enregistrer une nouvelle chanson, écrite par Gustavo, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, le producteur ne trouva rien à redire sur leur travail, et Kendall insista lourdement pour que ce jour soit désormais déclaré férié et événement national. Gustavo leva simplement les yeux au ciel à cette remarque, et invita les garçons à rentrer chez eux, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

- D'accord, dit Kelly une fois qu'elle et Gustavo furent seuls. Qu'est-ce que si passe aujourd'hui ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Gustavo, qui semblait soudain agacé.

- Vous n'avez crier qu'une seule fois sur les garçons. C'est inquiétant.

- Je dois éviter le stress. C'est mon docteur qui l'a dit.

Cette excuse sonnait fausse aux oreilles de Kelly, mais elle n'insista pas plus. Elle savait bien que c'était inutile. Gustavo n'était le genre d'homme qui se confiait facilement.

- Très bien …, dit-elle simplement. Alors je rentre, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Bonne soirée.

Et Kelly s'en alla. Gustavo était désormais seul. Il s'installa derrière son piano, et commenca à jouer quelques notes, avant de se mettre à chanter :

_____« And I can't fight this feeling anymore.______  
______I've forgotten what I started fighting for. ____»_

Il ne savait que trop bien à qui cette chanson était dédiée.

_« It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars ...  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore. » **(1)**_

Kelly.

Parce qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Parce qu'elle était une de très rares personnes à pouvoir le supporter. Parce qu'elle était toujours là pour lui, même si c'était son boulot.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais comment pourrait-il lui dire ? Comment lui avouer qu'il était, doucement mais surement, tombé amoureux d'elle ? Peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'en rendre s'il ne se faisait pas plus discret. Elle commençait même déjà à avoir quelque soupçons … mais il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Était-elle au moins célibataire ? Gustavo n'en savait rien. Il ne lui posait jamais de questions sur sa vie privée, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas mariée, car elle ne portait pas d'alliance. Cela ne signifiait en rien qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Et encore moins qu'il y avait une place pour Gustavo Rocques dans son cœur.

* * *

_Et oui, c'est déjà la fin … désolé, mais je ne voulais pas faire un pavé. ^^ » j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !_

_**(1)** La chanson que chante Gustavo est « Can't Fight This Feeling », de Reo Speedwagon, même si, personnellement, je préfère la version de Glee. :)_


End file.
